This invention relates to a reaction control system for a projectile, for example a missile or a mortar round and to projectiles including such systems.
Directional control of missiles in flight may be achieved either aerodynamically using movable control surfaces, e.g. fins, or by using a reaction control system in which control thrusts are generated by emitting a reaction gas transversely of the missile. In the known examples of the latter method of control it is usual to employ single shot squibs or pulsed units. This is believed to limit the degree and accuracy of control and requires the missile autopilot to be specifically designed to deal with this method of control. In these systems the magnitude of the thrust remains generally the same; the only control available is control of the length of the impulse. Studies conducted by the applicants show that there is a need for a reaction control system which produces a thrust whose magnitude may be varied continuously. Furthermore, there is a need for such a system in which the relationship between the movement of the member controlling the reaction control system and the thrust thereby is generally compatible with that of a fin assembly so that the reaction system may be controlled by an existing autopilot without major modification.